Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix
:"What comes after this will be a battle for the survival of humanity as a species. It will be a fight for the future. Devote your hearts and souls to it." :: - Emperor Jircniv to his Imperial Servants. Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix (ジルクニフ・ルーン・ファーロード・エル＝ニクス) is the current Emperor of the Baharuth Empire. He is also known as the Bloody Emperor for the purging of many imperial nobles after his ascension to the throne. Appearance Jircniv has a blonde hair that reflects with magical illumination just like the shine of the stars, and clear purple eyes that look like amethysts. Personality Jircniv is extremely charismatic and well educated both in academics and the culture of courtly life. From a young age, he was groomed for his position as emperor and has cultivated a well crafted persona of a great ruler. Outwardly, he shows calm and confidence as he believes people will only follow strong leaders. Even in the most dire of circumstances, he maintains a cool head and will act rationally for the good of his Empire. In addition to that, he is very careful about his reputation, controlling his body language perfectly as to not show even a slightest hint of weakness. He always puts of the front of a friendly gentleman and will always be polite in spite of his feelings. Part of the reason for this excessive focus on appearance is to give those he deals with a favorable impression. Using an amiable demeanor and warm smile, he is able to unravel the defenses of his opponents or those he will use to gain understanding about their personalities and how best to manipulate them. However, he can't read the intentions of a particular opponent who is shrouded in a cloak of suspicions. On the other hand, Jircniv is considered to be a very ambitious person, as in his lifetime, he managed to purge the most of the nobles to consolidate his power while doing away with anyone who opposed him. Although Jircniv is ruthless about his own authority, he doesn't seem concerned with power in and of itself. Rather, Jircniv wants to create a great empire that will stand the test of time. He focuses only on what's beneficial to his empire's development and growth and tries to rid away with anything that will get in the way of that objective. As such, Jircniv is a very practical ruler and will even elevate commoners to high ranking positions if they are capable of doing an excellent job. Jircniv will also not attempt to do anything immoral if there is no reason to do so. For instance, returning the Noble women he wanted to offer to Ainz Ooal Gown as a peace offering which later turned out to be unnecessary after the meeting. Background Jircniv's mother was from the Five Great Families of the Empire. Tragedy struck when his mother was accused of assassinating the Emperor. In order to secure the throne, Jircniv had to eliminate those close to him, and as a result, all of his family members were killed; since then, part of his heart has remain broken. Despite losing his family, he continued on with his life, managing to become crown prince and took command of the imperial knights. At the age of twelve, after his ascension to the throne, he executed the order to purge many of the nobles who dared try to oppose him. The amount of bloodshed and violence he used during the purge made him known as the Bloody Emperor. Under his reign, he strengthened and enriched the Empire using his political power, overwhelming charisma, and military strength. He is considered the greatest emperor on the nation's history by its people. During the annual war between the Re-Estize Kingdom and Baharuth Empire, Jircniv encountered Gazef Stronoff on the battlefield and tried to recruit him to his side, but he utterly refused his offer. Chronology The Men in the Kingdom Arc At the capital of the Baharuth Empire, Arwintar, Emperor Jircniv wants to know more about the existence of the mysterious magic caster named Ainz Ooal Gown, and wonders if they could put him under the empire's control. He then asked for help from Fluder Paradyne to collect information on the adamantite adventurers team, Darkness, that had appeared recently in E-Rantel. The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc Emperor Jircniv, after being told by Fluder that he has discovered the dwelling place of Ainz Ooal Gown, manipulates a disgraced noble, Count Femel, to hire bands of workers to explore some tomb in the Re-Estize Kingdom. Jircniv's plan was to use these workers to gauge the strength of Ainz and also damage the Kingdom's relationship with the great magic caster, leading him to work for the Empire. After days passed, no word of the workers came and they are believed to have been wiped out. While holding court in the Imperial Palace, the Emperor witnesses the arrival of two emissaries from Ainz Ooal Gown. He is powerless to stop them as they buried his loyal knights alive and demanded that he reveal himself. The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc In the Imperial Palace, Emperor Jircniv attempted to prolong the negotiation for more time while he tried to extract as much information as possible out of the two dark elves. However, the attempt ended in failure due to the latter, when Aura threatens to destroy the Empire if he doesn't apologize to Ainz Ooal Gown immediately. As a result, Emperor Jircniv later led a delegation of his finest officials and knights to Nazarick to officially apologize to Ainz Ooal Gown. Upon arriving at the threshold of Nazarick, Jircniv was continuously awed by the wonders that Ainz possessed. At the same time, he was terrified at the potential threat of Nazarick. When he believed that Ainz was planning an all-out invasion of the surface world, in order to protect his nation, Jircniv hastily proposed an alliance between the Baharuth Empire and Nazarick. After they left Nazarick, Jircniv calmly assessed the situation in the carriage and suspects that Fluder has betrayed him. He silently seeks to recruit potentially powerful magic casters in the event that he will need to replace Fluder, at the same time, seeking to form a grand coalition with other countries against Ainz Ooal Gown. He wants to gain an insider spy in Nazarick as he thinks that there should be at least one creature discontent with his or her position in order to cause a revolt inside Nazarick. Jircniv tells his imperial servants to secretly prepare for the survival of humanity and the world. The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc The Baharuth Empire is thrown into disarray after the battle of the Katze Plains. Though Jircniv sided with the Sorcerer King, the Empire was not without causalities. He didn't expect that a single spell could trample two hundred thousand enemy troops. This resulted in him receiving a petition from the upper echelons of the Imperial Knight Corps that they expressed their desire to avoid warfare with the Sorcerer Kingdom. He curses Ainz Ooal Gown and believes there is a conspiracy inside his empire. He was feeling overwhelmed with stress and tries to alleviate his pain by continuously drinking potion. Since the emergence of the Sorcerer Kingdom, Jircniv has been taking several countermeasures against espionage, talking in code phrases with his servants and passing secret messages. On one such secret exchange, he learns that the High Priests and representatives from the Slane Theocracy have agreed to meet with him secretly at the Grand Arena. To add for additional countermeasures, he hires Silver Thread Bird to guard him. At his VIP suite in the Arena, he is greeted by both parties, but before he could conduct talks, he is shocked to discover that Ainz Ooal Gown is the Martial Lord's challenger. With the Sorcerer King in close vicinity of a back-door meeting, the Slane Theocracy opts to abandon it. The High Priests nearly follow suit but are prevented by the emperor who pleads them to wait. Jircniv was amongst those who observed the fight between Ainz and Go Gin, who he was rooting for, sadly his champion lost and Ainz presented himself before the emperor. Seeing all his possible allies vanish before him, Jircniv hastily request to the Sorcerer King to make the Baharuth Empire as a vassal state. The Sorcerer King, surprised by his request, only accepted the vassalization if it was validated through a document. The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc Abilities and Powers As the emperor of his nation, Jircniv has absolute political and military power within the Baharuth Empire. He has military experience from the enduring conflict between the Kingdom and the Empire. He even faced Gazef Stronoff on the battlefield itself. Known Classes * Emperor (Common) * High Emperor (Common) * Charisma (Common) Main Equipment * Imperial Scepter: The Blood Emperor's staff of office. He carries this during state visits to foreign dignitaries or during imperial courts. * Medallion of Mental Protection: A piece of magical equipment that wards Jircniv's mind from mental control. * Ring of Unicorn: A magic ring which could detect poisons and also enhanced resistance against them. Relationships Ainz Ooal Gown At first when Jircniv learned of a powerful magic caster named Ainz Ooal Gown, he sought more information on him as a potential threat or asset to his Empire. Initially, Jircniv wanted to see if it was possible to use Ainz and bring him over to the Empire's side. This view further changed from wariness to outright horror when he witness the power of Nazarick. He began to deeply regret his previous beliefs about trying to control Ainz as Nazarick surpassed the Empire in every way. After his first visit to Nazarick, Jirniv felt utter despair as he realized that there is nothing useful in his disposal to harm or control Ainz. Due to his prejudices against the undead, Jircniv sees Ainz Ooal Gown as the ultimate threat to humanity and the world. The power of Ainz Ooal Gown, makes Jircniv paranoid at the potential dangers the undead magic caster poses to the world. Regardless of any actions Ainz Ooal Gown tends to do, makes Jircniv think it may involve around some grand scheme in mind that even he can't comprehend nor fight back against as things doesn't go his way. For that reason, he believes Ainz Ooal Gown can see through his plans or think everything he did until now could be a part of his plan all along, thinking that the undead was attempting to conspire against him. While Jircniv fear Ainz Ooal Gown for being more than what he is capable of doing, he felt awed and compelled on what he may be planning next left him in wonders. The fact that Ainz was genuinely concerned first disgusted, and then terrified him. Fluder Paradyne Jircniv respects and looks up to Fluder greatly as if he were his father, and also calls him as "gramps". However, after he discovered that his mentor may have possibly betrayed him to Ainz Ooal Gown, his love for Fluder evaporated and now he is scheming to replace him. Baziwood Peshmel Jircniv sees Baziwood as his most loyal and trusted imperial knight of the Baharuth Empire. While he was not very loyal to him at first, he actually began to respect for Jircniv after spending some time in his presence. Pe Riyuro In a surprising twist of fate, the emperor has become good friends with the former Quagoa king, so much he considers him his first true real friend. This is straighten by the fact that both have suffered turmoil under the Sorcerer King. The two would usually meet with one another on a regular basis including eating and drinking together. His friendship with the Quagoa changed his assumptions on demi-humans, even accepting them as equals. Draudillon Oriculus Draudillon is a fellow leader of a nation, however, he despises that girl because he knows that she's really a hag underneath her magic. When Fluder Paradyne suggested a political marriage with her so that his descendants may be able to acquire Wild Magic, Jircniv quickly shot the idea down. She's the number two on the list of women that Jircniv despises the most. Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself Jircniv not only doesn't like Renner, but felt that the Golden Princess is disgusting and actually wished her to be killed. Despite his animosity towards her, he cannot help but feel admiration for her reform proposals to benefit her kingdom. He has even incorporated some of her ideas into his empire for the better part of its cultural advancement. She's the number one on the list of women that Jircniv despises the most. Calca Bessarez According to Maruyama, Jircniv hates Calca because her personality is too goody-two-shoes. As the Holy Queen of her nation, Calca is unwilling to use underhanded means and she is too pretty, which really angers him. Annoying to Jircniv, Calca has all the talent needed to be the Holy Queen, yet she can’t do the important things right. Mare Bello Fiore Currently, Jircniv believes that Mare is a girl, due to his cross-dressing. Since Mare's demeanor is seemingly weak-willed, the Blood Emperor sees the dark elf as nothing more than Nazarick's weakest link and plans to exploit him. Demiurge Upon meeting with the transformed demon, Jircniv and his escorts were roughly forced to kneel to Ainz Ooal Gown, through the use of Demiurge's power. To remedy Demiurge's disrespect, Ainz had the demon become Jircniv's liaison to Nazarick. Due to Demiurge's magical voice and that he had transformed into his imp form, which mostly resembles an upright horned frog, the Emperor believes him to be a Toadman bard. After doing some research and discussing about it with the bard from Silver Thread Bird, he came to the conclusion that Demiurge might be a rare Toadman variant. Trivia * Jircniv possesses a harem of women to entertain himself. * While it seems that his mother was unjustly accused, Jircniv himself admitted that his mother poisoned his father to secure his place on the throne. * Jircniv appears to suffer a form of Schizophrenia due to his excessive paranoia which gotten worse after witnessing Ainz's overwhelming power. * Due to the fact that he has only four parts in his name, whereas those with royal blood have five, he is mocked by the nobles of the Re-Estize Kingdom for not being actual royalty. *Jircniv is also the first head of state of the New World to visit Nazarick officially. Quotes * (To himself about Aura and Mare): "I underestimated them. However, if these are just subordinates. how can I not handle them? Even so, I can’t retreat here. If they want to negotiate, then we shall have a war of words. Ainz Ooal Gown, I will break your ambitions here!" * (To his Guards about Ainz): "Also...the scariest thing about that monster is the way he thinks. He's a rare breed of schemer whose every move is made with a purpose...don't look so surprised, you lot. Think about it. He's probably predicted the flow of everything we have discussed so far. Otherwise, why would he release us so easily? An opponent with so much power, who doesn't use brawn, but brains? He is no mere mindless brute." * (To both Baziwood and Nimble about Ainz): "What do you think I should do? Why would a monster like that appear next to the Empire? Why? What sin did I commit against heaven and earth to warrant that? What should I do to slay that monster or failing that, to seal it away? Now that the Empire's trump card has been stolen away by the enemy, is there really any way to turn the situation around?" * (To both Baziwood and Nimble): "It's true I asked him to cast us a spell. But that couldn't be helped! We can't plan any countermeasures if we have no idea of his abilities! Am I at fault for that? Must I take responsibility for everything that went wrong? Everyone seems to think so." * (To himself): "I guess we should continue that plan of trying to learn something from that Dark Elf girl, with the knowledge that it could be dangerous. Granted, we can’t buy a lot of slaves from the Theocracy, but maybe that method could… Or perhaps trying the boy (Aura) would be better? No, he looks too young, so using women on him probably won’t work. Besides, he seems quite strong-willed." * (To High Priests): "Please allow me to say one last thing. That fellow's cunning surpasses mine. These developments might well be his doing. ...While I know I would not believe that so easily if I were in your shoes… I truly did not sell you out. And while you might not believe this either, as a human being I wish to tell you one thing. The Sorcerer King’s reign is very merciful. The people of E-Rantel still live in peace." * (To both Baziwood and Nimble about Ainz): "Ever since he came here, along with his ― ah! Negotiations with the Slane Theocracy have broken down. The temples don’t think well of me either. How long would it take to bring the matter of those negotiations up again? Is that even a problem which can be solved with enough time?: * (To both Baziwood and Nimble): "So he's saying, 'please struggle as hard as you can by yourself without the Theocracy as allies', hm? My my, as expected of His Majesty, the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown. I have to take my hat off to him. His reach is truly longer than I could have imagined. First, he lets his foes grow proud, and then he destroys them in one hit when they lower their guard." * (To both Baziwood and Nimble): "He's not so much undead as he is a devil. It feels as if he knows how to thoroughly break a man's will." * (To both Baziwood and Nimble): "If that's the case, aren't these all reasons to oppose vassalization? Still… wouldn't it be more convenient for us to become a vassal state? That way, he can swallow up the Adventurer's Guild up directly… Ah! Ainz Ooal Gown! Why must your intellect surpass mine so greatly?! Your schemes are so fiendish I can't even begin to comprehend them!" * (To both Baziwood and Nimble about the Sorcerer Kingdom): "...I intend to spread the news to the surrounding countries. First, I will gather the scribes and tell them in rough terms that the Empire chooses submission and to become a vassal state of the Sorcerer Kingdom, and that we have no choice in the matter. We will get the news out to the surrounding countries quickly and let it spread, so the Sorcerer Kingdom has no choice but to acknowledge it." * (To both Baziwood and Nimble): "Why so glum? There are all sorts of vassal states. If we are allowed to govern ourselves for the most part, then we can continue living as we always have. No ― if the Sorcerer Kingdom defends us with their incredible power, then would we not be safer than before?" References }} Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Royalty Category:Sovereigns Category:Emperors Category:Baharuth Empire